I WILL Make A Difference
by Jacquelyn-Black
Summary: Currently under revision.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Past

I was taken away from my father when I was still an infant because he was planning on murdering me. Shocking isn't it? You see my father was very much in love with my mother; so much in love that when she died giving birth to me because of complications, he blamed her death on me and wanted nothing to do with me. As the days went by I began to look more and more like my mother. If you were to compare our baby pictures it would look like the same baby. It soon became painful for my father to look at me, let alone take care of me. Eventually he began to for a plan for my demise.

Albus Dumbledore had been watching my family for years because of a very old prophecy that he had heard as a teen. The prophecy itself had been around long before Dumbledore had heard it. The contents of this prophecy were very specific; a female child had to be born to a mother and father very late in life, the mother had to be desperate for a child and the father had to be desperately against having one, the mother had to die during birth the child had to be a mirror image of the mother, and the father driven by grief was to attempt to murder the baby; my family fit this description perfectly. Not only were those conditions to be met but the child was to be a tool to save the Wizarding world; which was why Dumbledore was watching my family along with many other families.

When my father was close to putting his plan of my death into play Dumbledore stepped in and saved my life. He went to my father's house and told the man that he would gladly take me off his hands because he needed an heir. My father readily agreed that Dumbledore could have me as long as he never told me who my real parents were because my father wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. Dumbledore agreed with his request but told me anyways.

When Dumbledore took me back to Hogwarts, school was in session and he immediately called Minerva McGonagall into his office to explain the situation. It was the beginning of September around midnight that she first laid eyes on me. I hadn't been there long. Only a few minutes tops. I was told that she was shocked that my father wanted to kill me but she did agree with Dumbledore's decision to take me in. He told her that he didn't know what to name me. She took one look at me and said "Jacquelyn, she looks like a Jacquelyn." Dumbledore agreed with Mini.

Thus, I was raised mostly by Dumbledore and Mini, but when school was in session all the staff helped take care of me. Madame Pince would read to me in the library, Hagrid would take me on walks, Filius would entertain me with charms, and I had a great time with them all. When the Hogwarts letters were sent out I asked my guardians, Dumbledore, Mini, Sev, and Remus if it would be all right if I could be taught in private. I really didn't want to attend Hogwarts as a student. I didn't think I could handle Uncle Sev turning into a monster, or Aunt Mini giving me detention, or anything of that sort. All of my guardians agreed to teach me in private. I also asked if it would be alright if I could take lessons from Aunt Poppy to which they also consented. If I would have attended the school as a student I would have been in Harry Potter's year.

This was pretty much how things continued on for eleven years. I was being tutored as soon as I could hold a wand. I did my lessons really early in the day or late at night, as well, as on the weekends and holidays. I learned things inside my classes that the other students would only dream of learning. For instance "Uncle" Sev taught me how to brew potions that would counter dark magic, some were even considered dark magic, and additionally I learned Legilmency and Occlumency. I was extremely good in potions and in transfiguration. My Aunt Mini taught me how to become an animagus. I am a Siberian Tiger. It was hard at first but then I got really determined and when I did that, it was easy. The only reason I got to learn was because Dumbledore pointed out to Mini that it could save my life later on especially if I didn't tell the Ministry. She gave in very quickly to that argument.

When Dumbledore found out about the horcruxes he told me and Sev about almost everything. When my grandpa came back from destroying one of the horcruxes with a blackened hand it was Sev and I who made the potion that stopped it from spreading. It was a very difficult potion that Sev had invented. We called it the Death Stopper but it only slowed death down. That night when Sev left for his own quarters Grandpa D and I made a plan. Dumbledore explained to me that if he and Harry died I must go back to when Harry's parents were in school and tell that Dumbledore what happened. I was to change the future. I had to make sure that Pettigrew never betrayed the Potters. I knew the gravity of the situation and I told him that I would fight right beside Harry and his friends and that if Harry fell I would immediately return to the castle and travel to his parents' time. When I asked what year I should go back to, Dumbledore told me to go back to their fifth year because that is when everything started to change. When I asked how I was to befriend them he told me to talk to the Dumbledore in the past and everything would be straightened out.

I never met any of the students while at Hogwarts until after Sev killed Dumbledore. That was when I saw the entire school and then some. I had caught my first glimpse of Harry Potter and his followers and it was a great view. I was sitting with Remus and Tonks throughout the ceremony and afterwards I went home with Remus. I could have stayed at Hogwarts if I had wanted to but I just couldn't do it. I found it to be very hard being there for the ceremony. That was why I went home with Remus; I would have gone with Sev but because he had killed Dumbledore I couldn't really do that. I did see him at the ceremony though; he was hidden in the forest. After the ceremony I went to talk to him, ok you caught me, I went to try and kill him but, he was waiting for me. He explained everything to me and I understood however much I didn't want to, I just understood his explanation. He was the one who agreed that I should go live with Remus, so I did.

That is how I met the Golden Trio and the Gang; that's what I called them at least. I went with Remus and Tonks to Bill and Fleur's wedding and that's how I met everyone. I was working on a schedule and it was very imperative that I befriend Harry and befriend him I did. All of the members of the Order knew about me and about how I had to befriend Harry and his friends. Well thanks mostly to Mrs. Weasley that was made very easy for me. After about a month, which isn't very long at all, I had the trust of Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, and Luna. Ginny didn't want to trust me because I was a threat to her because she thought that I liked Harry and I only gained her trust after I sat her down and explained what all the grownups already knew. It was much harder to gain Harry's trust then it was everyone else's. Eventually everyone else got on his case, he and I dueled, and then I was accepted by him. It was kind of funny how he made me duel with him. He wanted to be sure that I would be able to take care of myself if I was attacked by Death Eaters. I gave him a great run for his money, eventually I just let him win and I told him that too. I also told him that if I was actually up against a Death Eater I would never go easy on them; because of that I gained his trust and his respect. 

I had to explain to them all about why I was so thoroughly trained. I told them that I would be as much of a target as Harry was simply because of how important I was to the leaders of the light side. I also told them about my prophecy. They had all sat there and stared at me. Harry broke the silence by telling me the prophecy about him. After that Harry and I sort of bonded and even though I explained things to Ginny, her jealousy had returned full force.

We had spent the time after the wedding getting to know each other and three months after that, The Trio and I went off to destroy the Horcruxes. It was a good thing that there were four of us mainly because there was someone to step in and calm everyone else down. Usually Harry and I were the peace makers but every once in a while Hermione would have to step in and keep me from killing Ron. It was horrible but at the same time I enjoyed the time we had spent together, the four of us. Eventually we had all but one of the Horcruxes destroyed. Well two if you counted Harry but no one but I knew about that one.

The Final Battle: first person POV

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as the savior of the Wizarding world was struck with the killing curse sent by Voldemort. After that everything started to happen in slow motion. Hermione watched as Ron crumpled to the ground because he was hit by the death curse courtesy of Bellatrix. She watched as Ginny slowly bled to death on the ground due to the many wounds on her slim body.

"Hermione! Watch out!" I screamed but it was too late Hermione was struck with the Cruciatus Curse sent by Lucius and her screams joined that of Tonks, Fleur, Remus, and Luna.

"Jacquelyn go! Go now!" Severus screamed at me. I was immediately in motion. I disapparated to the front gates of Hogwarts and ran all the way to the Head's office where everything was ready for me. Mini and I had everything prepared for me to go back in time just in case Harry died. Quickly I set about the office grabbing any last minute things I might need. I finally had everything ready to go. The spell that I was to use was very ancient magic that no one really knew about.

It was weird, going back in time to save the future. I had just finished watching my friends die for the cause and now I was going back in time to save them. It was odd, only a few nights ago we were sitting in the Burrow around the fire laughing and have fun and now they were almost all dead and I had run away. I let a few tears slide down my face before gathering my wits about me and saying the spell.

"I call to me the ghosts of the past, I call to me the souls of the future, and I call to me the spirits of the present. I request your aid to return in time." I felt as if the world was placed into a tornado. Everything was swirling and not that calm swirling either, it was that I am going to die if this doesn't stop soon swirling. There were colors everywhere, when I focused on them as much as I could I noticed that it was the Headmasters office but, it was going backwards very quickly. I saw glimpses of people I knew but when I looked again it was someone else and it seemed that everything was growing young in the room. The flower pot in the corner of the room went from a beautiful flower to a bud and then to a seed and then it wasn't there at all. Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to take it anymore it stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return in Time

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice ask from somewhere above me "...you open your eyes?" I opened them only to find myself in staring at a younger version of my grandpa.

_It worked? It worked! But how well?_ Was what I thought "Sorry if I interrupted you." I said somewhat shyly. I had no Idea why I was suddenly shy around a man I had known my entire life.

"Not at all." Replied the old man smiling, "now why don't you sit in a chair" he said with a great amount of humor in his voice. That was when I realized that I was laying on the floor looking like I was trying to take up as much floor as humanly possible.

"That sounds nice," I replied getting up and sitting in a chair. The old man sat in his chair and waited for me to explain. "Sir I have something important to tell you. First, I need you to read this letter." With that I handed him the letter that was written by the Dumbledore from my time (he wrote it before he died). In the letter it explained a lot of things. When I saw that he was finished I asked him if he had any question.

"Questions? Yes, just a few. Will you answer them with the complete truth?" he said gazing over his half moon spectacles. After I nodded my agreement he continued "did Harry die?"

"Yes."

"How did I die?" My eyes glazed over and I had to look away from him for a second. Then when I looked back the tears were gone and I look determined.

"Severus Snape killed you. He saw there was no way to save you and he ended your suffering," was my answer to his question.

"I see. The letter says that you never attended Hogwarts as a student, that you were being tutored by the staff in every subject you chose. Which subjects were they and how much do you know?" he asked me.

"Well I took the basics, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Charms. I also took, Legilmency, Occlumency, Healing, and Care of Magical Creatures," I started "as far as how much I know in those subjects, I was advanced in all of them. It also helps that I started as soon as I was able to hold a wand. I studied whenever I wasn't in a class. I became an animagus; I am very advanced in Potions, as well as, Transfiguration. I am nothing to scoff at when it comes to Defense either." I said preening slightly. That was all the truth and it was hard because of the reason behind it all. I felt my mind being pried into and I put up a wall immediately. "You don't have to pry I will tell you the reason I was so advanced in them. I was because I had to be. Voldemort wanted me because I have the gift of learning very quickly, not to mention the fact that I was your adopted daughter or grand-daughter. I was in constant danger even at Hogwarts so I needed to learn as much as I could as fast as I could so that if and when the time came I could protect myself."

"Ah, alright. Now than let's see what we are going to do with you?" he picked up the letter again, "I see that we are to give you an age reversal potion, one that hasn't been invented yet I might add. You are to attend Hogwarts as a fifth year student. Would you rather we have you sorted now or with the first years?" he asked me. I thought about it for a second.

"As far as the potion goes, there is only one in existence and it was tailor made just for me. It took a year for my Uncle Sev to perfect it. I have it with me, so there is no worries about that. As for the sorting, I would like to be sorted with the first years just because I never did get that chance. Also, if I may make a request," I waited for a sign to continue and he gave one, "well I was thinking maybe you could place me in the home of James Potter, Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. I mean we could ask their parents if it would be ok and we could tell them that I am an orphan or something like that."

"I happen to think that is a wonderful idea. However, I think Mr. Potter or Mr. Lupin would be the best choices for you to choose from seeing as how the Blacks are who they are and you are not a Pureblood." Dumbledore said with more than a little contempt for the family.

"In that case can it be Remus, please. I think his parents would be more easily persuaded, if you know what I mean." I said thinking about how they would gladly take me in as a personal favor to Dumbledore.

"I was thinking the same thing but I suppose that is to be expected being as how I raised you." He said somewhat smugly. I could only stare at him. It was odd how the man I loved as a father was not only alive sitting in front of me but he was joking as well. He never joked with anyone but me and Mini.

"Well you would have been lost when it came to me if it had not been for Mini and Poppy." I laughed heartily remembering the time I started my period and ran to him and he went straight to Poppy.

"Yes I suppose so," we laughed for a bit. "Well, why don't we get started on making you younger," he suggested.

"That sounds wonderful to me." I agree with him taking out a small phial that contained enough potion in it to make me only two years younger.

"Wonderful," he said smiling at me. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I grinned at him and drank the potion. I could already feel myself changing back into my fifteen year old self. My short black hair grew to the middle of my back and turned brown. My brown eyes grew back the sparkle they had before I had seen death, the sparkle of an innocent youth. I stayed at the same height, five feet and six inches, and my weight went back to a healthy thin and not the sickly thin that I was when I left my time. I looked healthy; I looked the way I did before the war started to affect me.

"So," I asked looking at me grand-dad. "How do I look?"

"You look marvelous, my dear, marvelous." He said smiling at me, "now then why don't we owl the Lupins." I beamed at him. After we sent the letter we made up my story. I was just recently made an orphan because of some illness. I was receiving private lessons in magic so I could stay at home and care for my family. After they died I had owled Dumbledore and asked for a place in his school. He decided to ask one family to take me in as one of their own. That was our story and we were sticking to it. 

It was two days later that we were in my Grandpa's office waiting for the Lupins to arrive. I had spent the time I had been there with the old man. I hadn't realized at first how much I had missed him. I got to spend time with Mini as well. Unfortunately, they tested me in my subjects. They wanted to be sure that I was up to par, which I was. Actually, I was so far ahead of the rest of the soon to be fifth year students, that Mini wanted to have me take my OWLs and NEWTs the next day. Seeing as that would be counterproductive that didn't happen.

"Sir I was just thinking. Do you think that I would be able to tell Uncle Remie the truth?" I asked, "I have never been able to keep anything from him, I don't know how but he can read me like a book. It would just be easier that way"

"Well, I supposed you should then, but only Remus. By the way that is what you should call him, not Uncle Remie." He said with that infamous twinkle in his eye. There was a knock on the door, "I think that maybe you should go and wait in Mini's office for now I will send for you when we are ready for you, alright?" I only nodded and then left the room passing the Lupins as I went. I chanced a glance at Remus when I walked out. He looked somewhat worried and then I realized that we hadn't mentioned the reason for the meeting. _Poor guy probably thinks he is getting kicked out, _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not From Here 

The meeting had gone well and the Lupins were more than please to bring another child into their home. They were especially happy that I was fine with Remus being a Werewolf. Of course it helped that I told them that my Father had been a Werewolf and I was perfectly comfortable around them. I also told them about my ability as an animagus and how Werewolves would not attack other animals; so long as I was able to transform Remus wouldn't harm me. Before we left the Lupins requested that I call them Mum and Dad because I was now part of their family.

I had stayed with the Lupins for a week before I was able to go shopping. I had of course brought my school trunk with me but none of the clothes fit me nor were they the proper style for this era in time. They were fine for a while but Remus had started to give me odd looks so I asked Mrs. Lupin to bring me shopping. She had gladly agreed to it and went one step farther and bought my things for me as well as buying me new bedroom things.

I decided on a black and white theme for my room. We were gone for a while and we bought Wizarding robes and Muggle clothes and all kinds of other things that teenage girls need. We had a really good time and we really got to know each other. I really liked that. She also set down some rules for me but she didn't tell them all to me; she said she would wait until dinner so everyone could explain them.

I had been staying in Remus' room while I had been there and he had been on the couch. This was solely due to the fact that the spare room was completely filled with boxes of stuff. Slowly but surely the four of us had been cleaning it up so that I could call it my home. While Mum and I had gone shopping, the guys finished up the room. There were only a few boxed left and then it would be ready for paint and new carpet.

By the time we returned to the two story three bedroom house I now lived in, my new room was done. The boys had painted the walls white and ceiling black with silver stars; they also made the carpet black. It was a fairly large room. I had a small walk-in closet and four windows. My room was on the corner of the house on the second story, which is why I had so many sodding windows. Remus, Dad and I finished up my room while Mum made us some dinner.

The curtains were black with a white design on them; they matched the new bedding. The furniture was all black but I made sure there were equal amounts of white in the room so that it wasn't overwhelmingly morbid. All in all, I was in love with my room and my new family.

Dinner was very nice; Mum had gone all out as usual. I was starting to wonder what she would make it there was a party of some sort. It was only after we had finished eating and I had gone up stairs to fetch my bathing things and my sleep ware that I realized I hadn't bought any new pajamas. All of my old things had been donated to a second hand store so I couldn't use my old ones either. I did the only thing I could do in this situation, I went to my brother. I knocked on his door softly and after a minute or two he poked his head out of the door.

"Hey Remus," I started slowly "um… I kind of forgot to buy PJ's today. Can I barrow some of yours please?" I asked timidly. Without saying a word he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of plaid PJ pants and handed them to me.

"Did you need a shirt too?" he asked me I just shook my head no and said thank you and went to shower.

After my shower I returned my things to my room and took a few calming. I was going to tell Remus my full story. I had to tell him and I was going to do it tonight. No more putting it off for another day. So I ventured to his door for the second time that night and knocked. The door opened for me the second time that night and Remus smirked at me when he saw who had knocked.

"Yea?" he asked me. I took a deep breath getting ready to tell him the whole truth and nothing but the whole truth but then I chickened out.

"Uh, igotsomethingreallyimportanttotellyou!" I said in one breath. He just looked at me.

"You want to try that one more time?" he asked giving me an amused look. I just took a deep breath and said it again.

"I have something really important to tell you." I told him, "but I can't tell you right now so I will tell you tomorrow, so goodnight." I turned around and walked quickly back to my room. That was a disaster; he looked at me like I had lost my mind. Oh man!

The next day after breakfast Remus and I went for a walk. He took me to The Stream. It's a small little river that leads into a swimming hole in the forest that is our back yard. We sat down in the shade next to the brook and I told him everything. I started out by telling him that if he could trust me with his biggest secret then I could trust him with mine. He just sat there and listened to me. I had brought with me my bag that had some of my things from the future in it.

"Do you believe me, Remus?" I asked after I had finished telling him everything. It was really hard telling him all of that just because I had to relive everything. I had to relive the day my grandpa died, the day I saw some of my friends get tortured by Death Eaters, and finally I had to relive Harry's deaths and along with that the crumbling good side. Remus just looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I have some proof that what I say isn't a lie, do you want to see it?" I asked him he just nodded in response. So I pulled my bag in between us. I was sitting Indian style in front of him. And I pulled out a box that, at a glance, looked like an ordinary jewelry box. It wasn't one though. No this, this was my box of memories. I placed the box on my lap blinked back tears, took a deep breath and opened it. The first thing I pulled out was a small phial.

"Do you know what is in this phial?" I asked him. I held up the phial so he could see the clear liquid inside it. He looked at it then shook his head. "This is Veritaserum, or Truth Serum. It is very powerful and with only one drop of this a person would spill their deepest secrets. It was made by the best potions master Hogwarts will ever see, Severus Snape." Remus looked beyond shocked

"What?!" he asked/shouted at me. I calmly told him to calm down and that I would explain everything.

"Remus I am showing you this because if you don't believe me I will gladly have a drop and allow you to question me to your heart's content." I told him then I handed him the phial. Next, I pulled out a picture. I looked at it and a tear slipped down my face. I handed him the picture.

"Who are these people?" he asked me. I sighed and sat next to him so I could show him who I was talking about.

"Well this picture was taken right before Dumbledore died, that's why his hand is all black and dead looking see?" I said pointing to Dumbledore. He nodded. I continued, "This, Remus, is my adopted family." That girl in the center is me at age sixteen." The me in the picture was waving at us. She was a cross between the fifteen year old me and the seventeen year old me. Remus just looked at the picture and said nothing.

"The men behind me are Dumbledore" I said pointing to him again "and my uncle Sev, I believe you and your friends call him Snivellus." I said with just a little anger in my voice. He just gawked at the Snape in the picture.

I looked down at the picture and pointed to down at the Remus that I knew. "That, brother, is you." He paled at the sight of the picture and then he looked at me.

"How?" was what he asked. I looked at him with a little bit of pity.

"I already told you HOW. That stupid rat boy betrayed all of you and all of your friends died. I made sure Peter Pettigrew died a slow death. He indirectly caused many people to suffer and die." I said with venom. It was true I found the Rat and I tortured him and killed him. That was fun and I am ashamed to admit it. It took a long time to get over that, I felt that I was no better than a Death Eater. I did get over it though.

Remus just looked shocked and appalled about how that could happen, would happen and did happen. Then he looked down at the picture again and I snapped out of my daze and pointed to Mini, Poppy, Filius, Hagrid, Mad Eye, and Tonks. With each person I gave him their history with me and with his future self. He blushed a lot when I told him about Tonks. After I finished with that picture I pulled out another one. It was of me and Sirius. I told him about what happened to Sirius because of Peter. It took a while before I could continue. I pulled out my last picture; I looked down at the faces of Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and myself.

"This is Harry, Lily and James' son. This is Harry's partner in crime, Ron, his two brothers, Fred and George, this is Hermione, and she is Harry and Ron's conscience." I told him. "This is Neville and Luna, that's me at seventeen and that, is Ginny, she is Harry's girlfriend."

I stopped not really wanting to finish what I had to say about them. I took a deep breath blinked back the tear and said,

"Before I left to come back in time, the only other person besides me alive was Hermione, and she was under the Cruciatus Curse," after saying that I put my pictures back and wept. I couldn't help it anymore I just cried for a really long time. I don't know how long exactly but long enough to make Remus feel guilty for not believing my every word.

"I believe you, Jacquelyn. I just don't really want to. Sorry," Remus said. "Will you be alright?" he asked me. I looked up at him with my tearstained face and gave him a small smile.

"In time," I responded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet the boys

"Mum!" Remus said coming down the stairs "James has just sent a letter. He wants to know if I can go stay with him for the rest of the summer. He said that Sirius and Peter are already there. And his mum said that Jacquelyn can come too, she can stay in their guest room. Please Mum can we go" Remus said this all very fast. I was just sitting there and I hadn't really taken any of what he said in except me staying with for boys 'til the end of summer. I was for it!

"Sweetie, do you want to go too?" Mum asked me looking over her cup of tea.

"Yea, I think its gunna be fun times!" I said excitedly

"Alright, Remus, tell James that your father and I will bring you by around eight tonight." Mum said. "Now why don't you start packing, Jacquelyn?" With that I jumped out of my chair and ran up the stairs. I packed everything that I would need for school and for the rest of the holiday. I had barely been able to close my trunk and I still felt like I was forgetting something. What am I forgetting? I heard Remus calling me from the hall to hurry up or we'd be late. Oh well I guess that when I need it I will find out what it is.

"Lupins' welcome!" said Mr. Potter when he opened the door. He didn't look like the Lupins' neither did his wife. It appeared that they should have been James grandparents and not his Parents. Turns out that James was a surprise they got late in life. Mr. Potter had messy grey hair and startling blue eyes; he was also tall and thin. His wife was tall as well, she had very dark brown eyes that were full of life and laughter, she was a little bit plumper than her husband but she wasn't fat.

"Please come in," said Mrs. Potter "this must be the new addition to your family. These three," she said while pointing to the three teenage boys standing behind her "told me all about It." she finished laughing. I could only smile.

"What is your name Sweetie?" Mr. Potter asked me.

"My name is Jacquelyn, what's yours?" I replied smiling

"My name is William but you can call me Will, and this is my wife her name is Annabelle but call her Anna." He said smiling warmly at me.

"Well, why don't we have some dinner? Mary, John will you be joining us?" asked Anna look at my parents. They shook their heads.

"No we made reservations at Skylark." My dad answered. He smiled at us gave us a hug and so did mum and then they left.

"Boy's will one of you show Lyn, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Anna said looking over at me I just shook my head, I didn't mind. "Show her to her room please." Sirius was the first to reach me.

"My Lady," he said taking my trunk and holding out his arm for me to take. I gave him a brilliant smile and linked arms with him as he led me to my room.

It was after dinner and I was in my room going through my trunk when I realized that I hadn't brought my PJ's with me. Damn! I opened my door and went across the hall and knocked on the door to James' room. All the boys were staying in there. The door was opened by Remus. I gave him a weak smile as he let me go inside.

"You forgot your PJ's didn't you and now you have come to see what you can steal from us guys, huh?" he said in the all knowing way.

"Yea…" I said looking at my feet. Then I looked up and saw that all the boys were smirking at me. "You told them to expect me didn't you?"

"Yes I did. You always forget your PJ's. What do you need?" he asked me. I gave him a big smile.

"Well if I could barrow some bottoms, a top, a sweater, and some socks, that would be nice." I said smiling my sweetest smile. Remus went over to his trunk and pulled out the same bottoms he let me use before.

"Yes my favorites!" I said. "So, how about the rest of it?" I asked

"I don't know why you're looking at me I am letting you use my spare PJ bottoms you gotta get the rest from those three." He said pointing at James, Sirius, and Peter. I smiled at them.

"Sirius can I barrow a shirt, please?" I asked him while giving him my most flirtatious smile.

"Sure" he said and with that he took off the shirt he had on and tossed it to me.

"Thank you," I said. Well not exactly what I was expecting but whatever its smells great I don't mind. I thought. "hey James can I barrow a sweater, please" he walked over to his closet and pulled out a sweater and then walked over to me and handed it to me smiling at me all the while, which meant that I had to get socks from the traitor. I chose not to. I just smiled. _Ha-ha sukkas I just stole your clothes and you won't get them back either,_ I thought.

"Alright, thanks guys see you in the morning," I said walking out. I went into my room and got dressed. I climbed into my bed and passed out immediately.

My life has never been normal and I have to admit that this summer has been the most normal time of my life. Well, it would be if I wasn't back in time hanging out with my friend's father and my Uncle Remie's fifteen year old self. Not to mention the traitorous rat and the young Sirius. I sometimes wish that I would have gotten to know the Sirius from my time better than I did. I have been having a lot of moment where I just stare into space, thinking about the people these boys would grow into. Remus sat me down and told me that I have live in my own present and stop living in my own past. He told me that I am in this time now and I would one of them now. They were my peers and I had to see that.

So I took his advice. I have been treating everyone as my peers and the people they are now. That has been especially hard for me in regards to Peter. He seems like a nice bloke but I can't help but hate him just a bit. Remus thinks that I should try and befriend him. He says that my making him an outcast will only push him into the hands of the dark side. Maybe I should look up a potion or something that will make him braver. Perhaps if he had a bit more Lion in him then he wouldn't be so easy to sway.

I think that Sirius and James are developing some sort of crush on me. I see this as potentially problematic, especially since James is supposed to be with Lily. Speaking of which, Remus and I have been writing to Lily all summer. They have been fast friends since their first year because she found out about his being a werewolf and was alright with it. He told her all about me and she sent me an OWL. I am rather excited to meet her tomorrow.

"OY Lyn! Snap out of it and grab a broom!" Sirius' voice breaks into my thoughts.

"I'd really rather not," I shout back. I actually love to fly but the boys don't need another reason to like me.

"Aw, come on! You've only been up once and you did just fine. We won't let you fall!" James yelled.

"Nope!" I countered.

I got up and went into the kitchen to help Mrs. Potter make lunch for the troops. She kind of reminded me of Mrs. Weasley and moments like this bring back memories of me helping Mama W cook. I enjoy it, cooking that is. It is a lot like potions to me. Uncle Sev loved cooking too, so much in fact that he had a kitchen installed in his quarters. We would have so much fun and a night of cooking normally ended in a flour fight or something. Either way we would end up covered in something and have to do cleaning spells on ourselves so that no one would know that Uncle Sev liked to have fun too.


End file.
